


How to find true love and happiness

by BIRACHA



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are roommates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIRACHA/pseuds/BIRACHA
Summary: "You don't usually look like a lovesick fool either, but Hyunjin's been making you do a lot of things differently."or in which hyunjin needs a place to stay after breaking up with his longterm boyfriend and changbin is willing to help.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	How to find true love and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> please bear in mind that English isn't my first language so the grammar isn't perfect, but i tried my best!! I really enjoyed writing this and hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it too! :)

If it wasn't for his mother hugging him like there was no tomorrow and bawling her eyes out at the sight of her son finally going away for college, Changbin wouldn't even feel like he was leaving the comfort of his Yongin home.

His two best friends were still by his sides and going to study music at the same college in Seoul, with him. He was extremely grateful to have his friends with him, especially since most high school friendships, no matter how strong they were, ended up falling apart once college started: everyone parting in their own ways.

It wasn't like that with Jisung and Chan.

"Take care of him, yeah?" Changbin heard his mother whisper to Jisung, who was going to be sharing an apartment with him, along with Chan. They had been neighbors their whole lives, so they figured living together wouldn't make much of a difference. "He cannot cook to save his life, so please make sure he eats all three meals, four if necessary."

"Mom, I'll be fine." He interrupted her, slowly parting away from the hug. Jisung giggled cutely at the interaction.

"I know, I'm just making sure my baby is still being looked after."

"I'll call you if there's anything wrong, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm a big boy."

"Alright," She said, and Changbin quickly noticed how her eyes filled with tears again, "I'll get going now, your dad is waiting in the car."

"Okay, have a safe ride home."

"I love you, my Binnie. Visit us soon."

"I will. I love you too, mom." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and entered back into the car, both parents waving off to their son as they drove away.

When the car was out of sight, Changbin immediately turned around to face his best friend, who had an idiotic grin on his face.

"Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing, I just love your mom."

The older shook his head, grabbing his luggage on the floor, and entering the lobby of the apartment complex, "Is Chan arriving soon?"

"He texted me earlier, he's already inside. Said he wanted to make sure the biggest room was his or whatever."

When they finally got inside the apartment, Changbin was surprised to see that it was actually a pretty nice one. Sure, he had seen the pictures that Chan sent them, but he didn't expect it to be this nice considering how close it was located to campus and the rent they split between themselves was quite cheap.

It was spacious: three bedrooms, a surprisingly big kitchen, two toilets, and a living room. There were big windows in the living room, looking over the small convenience at the street-corner and the few cars on the road, and Changbin couldn't even imagine how much better this was than living in a dorm with some random noisy student. College dorm showers alone sounded like a nightmare of their own.

"Woah, it's nice!" Jisung was clearly excited, jumping in front of said windows and quickly running over to the kitchen, opening each drawer and cabinet, "As expected from Chan."

"Right?" Chan had a smug smile, clearly proud of his find. "We'll have to go furniture shopping soon though, I don't know how comfortable this floor is."

"We could just order inflatable mattresses from Amazon," Changbin suggested, just as he whipped his phone out to visit said website and see if any were in stock.

"Inflatable mattresses won't do if Minho comes over."

"You're disgusting, Jisung." Changbin stated, not looking up from his phone.

"I'm not being disgusting, I'm really just trying to stay realistic!" Jisung's eyes grew big as he tried to defend himself, but he continued nonetheless, "He likes it rough."

"You're literally a toddler, please stop talking like that."

"I'm 20 years old and I only ever implied it. Not my problem if you're dirty minded."

"We're really gonna have to set some ground rules, living together." Changbin pointed out, realizing that maybe living with his friends wouldn't be as simple as he initially thought it would. Yes, they knew to set and respect some boundaries whenever they hung out, but living together was a completely different ordeal.

"We're not banning my boyfriend from the apartment."

"I never said that but I'm glad you know where I stand." Changbin chuckled, "I'm just saying that if I ever hear your disgusting moans when Minho comes over, you'll have to go live on the streets."

"Chan, do you hear this?"

"Well, no one's getting kicked out but I really do think he has a point with setting a few rules."

And they end up making quite a few, like buying groceries whenever they notice that they're running low on snacks, getting assigned days of the week where they're to do either the dishes, laundry or even the vacuum. They also settled on inviting people over as infrequently as possible, unless they were good friends with all of them (Jisung insisted on the latter part of that point, making sure no one could complain about having Minho around so often, to Changbin's dismay). Sure, the occasional hookups were also allowed, they were 3 hormonal bisexual college students after all, but they settled on doing it when and if their roommates weren't around.

Reading over their rules one last time, they all signed the paper at the bottom like a childish contract, and Chan decided to stick it to the wall, making sure they couldn't forget them.

_

It was around a month after classes started that Changbin first met Hyunjin, one of Jisung's new friend. Jisung had mentioned to him how they had many classes together and ended up getting along really well (he also insisted on introducing him to Changbin and Chan, confident he would blend in with them perfectly).

Said boy was standing at their dorm door, all sad eyes and pouty lips. His dark hair was falling in front of his eyes, and he didn't have time to say anything or even introduce himself properly before Jisung pushed Changbin aside and enveloped him in a warm hug, leading him to their newly bought couch.

"I think Kitae's cheating on me."

It was hard for Changbin not to eavesdrop on their conversation since their spot on the couch was not far at all from where the oldest was doing the dishes, in the kitchen.

Jisung's facial expression didn't even seem to falter at Hyunjin's statement, "Is it the same colleague that you were talking to me about?"

There was a long silence and Hyunjin's eyes started to fill with tears again.

Changbin remembered the time Jisung had to mentioned him how one of his friends was dating a graduated art student for more than two years now and how they were already starting to talk about getting engaged in a very near future. He wondered if that friend was Hyunjin, and judging by how heartbroken he looked, he just might be.

"Why does he have to fuck everything up? We were doing so well.."

"I don't think forgetting your boyfriend's birthday two years in a row is doing well, Hyunjin."

Changbin cringed at that. It felt all too personal for him to be hearing this from someone he didn't know.

"It wasn't his fault! He.." the boy sniffled, as he was searching for the right words, "not everyone has a rich boyfriend, Jisung. He's still paying off his student loans."

"You know damn well that's not what I mean. He didn't even acknowledge your birthday. He didn't even say a word about it to you. And as far as I know, birthday sex is free, he could've given you that."

"He was out with friends-" Hyunjin tried to resonate, words coming out of his mouth without realizing it the extent of it all. Jisung rolled his eyes for real this time, and with reason. Kitae really sounded like the shittiest and undeserving boyfriend.

"Hyunjin, you're funny, incredibly smart, fucking hot and you're a Pisces. If Kitae can't appreciate you properly, I promise you tons of other guys will."

A tiny smile cracked on his face and Jisung mirrored the action, satisfied with himself for cheering his friend up for now, "Although you're just saying this because you're my friend, I really appreciate it."

"I'm not just saying this-" Jisung stopped himself, immediately growing frustrated. He noticed his roommate in the corner of his eye and decided to get his input (or support, whichever) "Changbin, what do you think?"

Changbin was a bit caught off guard, especially having a new and scrutinizingly curious pair of eyes on him. He put the dishes away and turned around so he was fully facing the duo "About what?"

"Do you think Hyunjin is hot?"

Changbin was a bit caught off guard by the question but still shifted his gaze on the taller boy to study his features (after all, he didn't have much time to do it earlier due to obvious reasons). Surprisingly, he was really pretty. His strong eyebrows, sharp eyes, pretty raven hair that beautifully framed his face, plump and cherry-pink lips with an adorable blush adorning his cheeks. He was the definition of natural beauty, as alluring as one could be.

"Sure." He quickly replied when he realized he'd gone silent for too long, and although his response was quite short, Jisung still seemed satisfied with it, clasping his hands together.

"Exactly, and trust me, that's a lot coming from him."

There was a tiny grin on the younger's lips that didn't go unnoticed by Changbin, who quickly adverted his eyes and went back to his dishes duty, fighting back the blush that wanted to creep up his cheeks when he felt the boy's eyes boring at the back of his head.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea, Hyunjin, and you're the yummiest worm."

Changbin's heart fluttered a little when he heard Hyunjin giggle cutely at his friend's horrible joke, and he wondered why. He wiped one last plate before cleaning his hands, "Anyways, you're staying the night. I know you love to overthink and I'm not letting that happen." Changbin heard Jisung say just as he was on his way to his room, and there were no protest from Hyunjin.

__

The next time they met was a week later when Hyunjin decided to end things with his boyfriend. Jisung had just left town a few hours prior to visit his boyfriend's parents but there Hyunjin was, at the door of their shared apartment, tear-stained cheeks and shaky breath.

Changbin was just wearing an oversized black shirt with basketball shorts, his hair all over the place when he opened the door. He was working on a verse Jisung had requested him a few weeks ago, and since he didn't have classes that day or assignments due, he thought he could finish it without interruption (see: Jisung singing obnoxiously that one Frozen song) but he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I know Jisung isn't here but I just have nowhere to go."

Changbin's heart broke at the sight before him; the younger boy looked absolutely shattered, and he didn't know what to do, so he simply nodded and opened the door wider for him to come in.

"I swear I'm not always like this," Hyunjin tried to joke, being all too conscious that this is their second meeting and he's still crying. He wiped one of his tears away with the back of his hand, "I promise I'm usually more fun."

"Don't worry about that. You're allowed to feel things."

"Thank you." His voice was so small and he sounded so vulnerable that Changbin just wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him things would be fine. However, that would be quite weird considering they barely knew each other.

"You're Changbin, right?" Hyunjin's cheeks were bright pink just as Changbin nodded and the older wasn't sure if it was from the crying or because he was shy. Did he look like this earlier? "Jisung made me listen to you guys' songs, I really like your voice. It stood out to me the most."

"Thanks."

Hyunjin took a seat on the couch and Changbin quickly grabbed a water bottle, handing it to the younger boy before sitting down himself. The boy offered him a small smile despite his evident heartache. "I know we're basically strangers but.. Do you want to talk about it? I don't know when Jisung will be back, he was with Minho."

"There isn't much to talk about, honestly. I just broke up with my shitty boyfriend."

"Just now?"

"Yeah, and we lived together so... I came to the only place I know."

Changbin nodded, pained to see the younger in such a state. It was rare for Changbin to be in this position too, so he was a bit destabilized. Usually, when Jisung or Chan were sad, they would prefer to keep to themselves and have some alone time, and talk it out when they're feeling better. Hyunjin was clearly nothing like that, seeking immediate comfort in others whenever he was hurt. That was the first time Changbin realized Hyunjin was like a breath of fresh air into his life.

"You know, you can stay here as long as you want."

"I don't want to intrude"

"You're not intruding, I'm inviting you." Changbin saw the infamous rules written on the wall in his peripheral vision, and decided to ignore it.

"Shouldn't you be discussing this with Jisung or Chan before?"

"Well, Jisung's gone most of the time to Minho's apartment and Chan's barely ever here. I'm basically the only one who lives here. Plus, Jisung loves you and Chan just loves everyone. I promise you they wouldn't mind having you around here." Changbin insisted. Hyunjin already looked so stressed out and the older boy felt bad that he had to go through all of that. He didn't want to add him the stress of having to find a new place to live on top of that.

"Well, what about you? Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, like you said we barely know each other." The glint in his eyes was so different from the last time he saw him, and Changbin knew this because he remembered it all too well. His gaze was so sharp and fierce back then, it even startled him at first, but now it was the polar opposite; so vulnerable and innocent. He felt like he didn't have it in him to deny the younger anything.

"We have all the time in the world for presentations."

When Hyunjin offered him a toothy grin and wrapped his long arms around his body, whispering a small but heartfelt 'thank you', Changbin had a feeling that his college life was just starting to get a lot different.

___

The first few days of living together with Hyunjin wasn't as awkward as Changbin had expected it to be. Chan had no problem with having another person around their apartment, even treating Hyunjin like he was his own son. (Changbin briefly remembered the time Chan had told Hyunjin that if anyone ever tried to hurt him, he would take care of it, despite having known the other for only a few hours.)

Hyunjin was also surprisingly a lot easier to live with than his other two roommates, considering he went to sleet at normal hours of the night, woke up at reasonable hours of the morning and used his own moisturizer and cleanser rather than Changbin's expensive one.

He also enjoyed watching the same cheesy dramas as him (although getting a lot more invested into them) and they liked the exact same type of food (except for anything mint chocolate flavoured, but Changbin would rather not think about that) which was probably why they got along so quickly and easily, and why they now, a month later, do almost everything together.

Changbin got out of his thoughts when the door of his room creaked open, revealing a cute Hyunjin standing there with a soft blanket thrown over his shoulders.

"You can't sleep?" The older asked as he took a few steps towards where he was laying on his bed.

"Can you hold me?"

That was also something Changbin had grown accustomed to; Hyunjin was very clingy. Whenever he had something on his mind or was feeling out of it, he always came to Changbin for comfort. (Or whenever he was happy, caffeinated, embarrassed or irritated, really. There was no going around it, Hyunjin was clingy.) The older had never been a very affectionate person, but ever since he had met Hyunjin, he quickly started enjoying skinship a lot more. At least, whenever it was from his cute friend.

Changbin opened his arms so Hyunjin could settle between them.

"Did anything happen?" He asked as the younger was entwining their fingers together and securing himself in between Changbin's muscular arms, "Or did you just not want to sleep on the couch?"

Hyunjin bit back a smile, and the other just stared at his friend's cute face while he was playing with his fingers. His eyes traveled up to Changbin, offering him one of his a charming smile before whispering, "I just wanted to cuddle.."

Changbin was thankful there wasn't much light in the room since his cheeks were immediately painted by a furious blush because yes, as much as they were friends, Hyunjin was still a pretty boy and Changbin was only human for being flustered. At least, that's what he liked to tell himself whenever his heart fluttered at something the other did or said. Changbin always chose the blue pill over the red one when it came to his feelings for Hyunjin.

"Sometimes, I wish I could know what you're thinking about."

Hyunjin made sure to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake up anyone in the apartment. It was way too early in the morning, and although Chan probably wasn't sleeping and wouldn't be bothered by it, he knew Jisung wouldn't mind blasting into the room to nag at them.

Changbin looked at the pretty boy in his arms, whose eyes were shamelessly eyeing every single detail on his face, not failing to notice how his gaze was falling one too many times at his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just always seem so absorbed by your thoughts. I wonder what they're all about."

Changbin bit his bottom lip, 'you' he wanted to tell him because truthfully, he was all the older could think about, especially right now; Hyunjin's intoxicating strawberry shampoo that made his dark hair shine, the soft grin he seems to always have on his face whenever he teased Changbin, his long fingers that perfectly entwined Changbin's own...

More and more, Changbin felt suffocated with everything Hyunjin and as bad as it sounded to him, he enjoyed it.

"Just.. things."

"Well, are these 'things' the reason you're still awake at 2 in the morning?" He asked, biting down on his lips. Changbin knew he only ever did that when he was nervous, like the time he had to introduce himself to Chan, thinking he was intimidating, or when he had first asked Changbin to watch one of the dances he had choreographed for his class. (The same dance that later got him the best score out of everyone who were in the same major as him, because not only is he gorgeous, smart and funny but he's also incredibly talented.)

The thought spread warmth throughout his stomach, and Changbin was suddenly very aware of the way his heart was fluttering from every little thing Hyunjin did.

"See? You're still zoning out."

"It's nothing serious. I'd tell you if anything was wrong."

Hyunjin didn't seem convinced by that at all but he let it slide, focusing his attention back on their linked fingers, "Fine."

"How were classes today?"

"That subject change was not smooth at all, just so you know," Hyunjin giggled cutely and Changbin just smiled fondly at him, "but they were as usual, nothing interesting. What about you?"

"I didn't have classes, I just tried to work on some tracks with Jisung. Nothing fruitful." Changbin replied honestly, because as much as he loved to brag about his writing abilities, he hasn't been able to write anything as of late. "We're kind of having a serious case of writer's block right now." 

Hyunjin hummed, "The writer's block happened before or after you guys made 'WOW'?"

"Low blow, Hwang."

"Sorry." Hyunjin chuckled out, although he didn't look apologetic at all, "I mean it would make sense if it came afterwards since you poured your hearts and souls into the song... There's nothing else in there." He poked Changbin's toned chest with his finger and the older rolled his eyes.

"Will you ever let it die?"

"Nope." He smiled big, his eyes wrinkling cutely along the way, "What if this is you guys' breakout song? What if you're known as the guy who wants to date Fiona? That's hilarious!"

Changbin smiled fondly at the younger who was apparently amused by the idea. There were times, like this, where he appreciated his smile and happiness enough to leave his pride behind and let Hyunjin make fun of him. Jisung liked to remind him that he was whipped for the other boy, and who was he to deny it?

"What if..." Changbin repeated to himself, as the younger's laughter finally died down and the room fell silent again.

'What if' he thought again as he brushed his fingers over Hyunjin's nose and cheekbones as the younger was slowly drifting to sleep, 'these feelings grow stronger?'

'What if' Hyunjin's breathing was evening out, indicating he was falling asleep and the older focused on his the cute mole under his eye and his pretty plump lips, 'my long for becomes bigger than myself'

Hyunjin really was beautiful, inside out, and it was hard for Changbin to think of what could happen if he ever admitted these growing feelings, even to himself. He didn't want to lose what they had.

The words I spit out happen before my eyes  
They're different, depending on the situation, but what if  
Those precious things and precious moments  
If I forget or lose something those precious somethings  
I'll be struggling

____

From: hyunjinnie  
everyone in my dance class is talking about your new song :o  
my bestie is so cool!!!!!!

To: hyunjinnie  
really? lol  
did you like it? I really wanted your opinion but didn't have time to have you listen to it beforehand, sorry

From: hyunjinnie  
it's fine don't worry  
& i really enjoyed it, it sounds so good!!!

"You look stupid."

Changbin looked up from his phone to face Jisung, who was chewing on a bread and eyeing him suspiciously, "I just found out people are enjoying my new song, let me live."

"You mean Hyunjin?" He wore a dumb, teasing smile on his face and Changbin immediately knew where this was going. They've been friends for way too long and they could read into each other so easily that it even got overwhelming sometimes, so Changbin should actually be grateful this conversation hasn't happened even sooner. Probably thanks to Minho who was keeping him busy.

"Yeah, him too."

"You guys are hitting it off really well. I kind of expected it, but never to this extent."

"I didn't expect it either, honestly." And that was true. Changbin had always been someone who had a hard time getting close to people and letting them see through the dark facade he's been keeping up, so it was weird how he became so comfortable quickly with Hyunjin.

"Did anything happen?" He had a sly smirk on and Changbin hoped the conversation wouldn't go any further. He dreaded thinking about his feelings for the younger. "The way you guys act makes me think you broke one of the rules we established when moving in."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, between the two of you..." Jisung made a very suggestive gesture with his hands, and Changbin fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I've been home a lot recently and he's always in your room with you. Remember what we said about hooking up with other people at the apartment?"

"We're friends, Jisung, if that's what you're wondering."

"Yeah, sure, but you can't convince me you guys haven't kissed yet. I've seen the way you stare at each other you know, and the heavy tension between you two..."

"You're ridiculous." Changbin sipped on his dark coffee, the bitter taste hitting his tongue the same way Jisung was with his mood right now. It was way too early for this.

"What? Are you trying to convince me you're not attracted to Hyunjin? Because I do not believe that." Jisung took another bite of bread, just as Minho passed by the two of them to go to the bathroom and gave a quick peck on the crown of Jisung's head. Changbin tried his best to ignore the dark bruises that were blooming on Minho's neck and collarbone when he greeted him, but they were definitely there: 'you're the one who broke the rules' he wanted to tease, but decided against it.

"I'm trying to convince you that nothing happened between us."

"So you're not denying being attracted to him?"

"Shut up."

"You're still not denying it."

Changbin kept quiet and glanced at his phone when he received a cute selfie from Hyunjin, his dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and an adorable grin on his lips. He had probably just finished his first class, "He's pretty, yeah. I have eyes."

"Don't try to be shallow. I know your attraction to him goes deeper than looks."

"What do you want me to say? That he's the love of my life?" Changbin tried to joke but Jisung didn't laugh. In fact, he was the most serious the older had seen him in a while.

"If that's truly how you feel, then yes." There was a long silence between them, only Minho's shower running and a car honking outside making themselves heard. Changbin put his hands in his face, groaning. "He cares about you, Changbin. I don't know what you're so afraid of, because you know Hyunjin. He's a sweet boy and he will respect whatever your feelings are. I'm serious when I say you're stuck with him forever, whether it's as your friend or as your boyfriend, and you're the one who gets to decide if you want a taste of the latter option."

_____

It was on March 19, almost 3 months after their first meeting and the eve of Hyunjin's birthday that something shifted between Changbin and Hyunjin. The timing was perfect, since spring break was just about to end so Chan decided it would fun to throw one last party in their small apartment for both events, inviting as many people as they could possibly fit inside and get as wasted as humanly possible before they would have to start college again— well, that was specifically Jisung and Chan's plan for the night.

There were a lot of people who Changbin didn't even recognize, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to make new acquaintances either so with his back pressed against the the wall of the living room, he watched the cute birthday boy dancing in the middle of the crowd in the living room. Hyunjin was wearing a dark silky button up shirt with black slacks, his raven hair perfectly gelled out of his face, but leaving a few strands in the front. Changbin didn't have time to greet him when he first got here so he wasn't exactly sure, but it also looked like he was wearing a faint touch of makeup and just the thought got him weak in the knees. He was unfair.

"Are you not having fun?" Chan asked when he passed by him, noticing how he was quietly sipping on his drink instead of socializing with others. He followed Changbin's gaze and chuckled when he realized who he was staring at, "Hyunjin looks great tonight."

"Yeah.."

"You know, I heard he was looking for you earlier. You should go and talk to him."

"He looks like he's having fun right now, I don't want to bother him." Changbin said just as the upbeat song ended, and 'Who Do You Love' by The Black Skirts started playing. Jisung had asked Changbin's help to create a playlist for his birthday, and although it wasn't really a suitable song for a party, he knew it was Hyunjin's absolute favorite: and just as he thought, the boy looked absolutely stunned.

"It's my favorite song!" Hyunjin yelled over the music to Jisung, who smiled knowingly. He pointed at Changbin and leaned in to whisper something into his friend's ear. Changbin blushed when Hyunjin's gaze landed on him and a fond smile was painted on his face when looking at the older.

"He's coming here." Chan stated the obvious, and Changbin also noticed Jisung and Minho dramatically waltzing in the middle of the room, soon enough getting more people to join them. It was a little bit weird for a party, but people seemed to enjoy the close proximity they had with their chosen partner.

When Hyunjin had made it through the crowd of people and was standing in front of Changbin, Chan was already out of his view. Now, he could testify that Hyunjin was in fact wearing a shimmery eyeshadow on his eyelid and there seemed to be a bit of lipstick on his lips too, considering they were a bit darker than usual. It wasn't that Changbin was weirdly obsessed with Hyunjin's lips; he would rather rationalize it by calling it a mere admiration, and that admiration allowed him to he know just exactly what their natural color was.

"You told Jisung to play that song," He waved his finger around, gesturing to the music that was boosting out of their speakers, and Changbin stared at it briefly to shift his gaze from the younger's lips. The same lips that always made him wander dangerous territories in his mind: thoughts you shouldn't be having about your friend.

"Of course, it's your song."

"Well, it's our song now, come on."

And just like that, Changbin was dragged in the middle of the waltzing bodies, with Hyunjin's long arms circled around his neck, and a reassuring smile on his face, "You have to put your hands on my waist.." he guided the older's hands down his body, "like that."

Changbin never exactly noticed before, but Hyunjin surprisingly had a really small waist, and he could feel all of it under his grasp over the thin, silky shirt. He was so pretty.

"Then, what?" Changbin asked when their eyes met, and there was something in Hyunjin's eyes that shifted completely; a look he'd never seen in his eyes before. It was a beautiful mix of desire, lust and fear, like he wanted to say something or do something that could be so scandalous or that could completely jeopardize their friendship. That look alone set Changbin's insides on fire, but when he noticed Hyunjin's eyes landing on his lips was the moment he decided to lean in once and for all.

And Hyunjin's lips are just as soft as he expected.

They're soft, the same way we imagine clouds to be and a little bit like the softest pillow Changbin has. It was soft in a way that's almost indescribable but then again, it might just be the boy's bias showing. After all, he's been longing for this moment to happen for months now.

Hyunjin dropped his hand on Changbin's biceps as he pulled away from the kiss, "Can we go to your room?" he whined in the older's ear and he immediately nodded, lacing their fingers together and leading him out of the room. He caught a glimpse of Jisung and Minho smiling their way when they passed by them, but they both ignored it.

When they got into the room, Changbin locked it to make sure no one would bother them, and Hyunjin was sitting cutely on the side of the bed, cheeks apple red.

"Kiss me," he pleaded as he watched Changbin laying down on his bed, his back pressed against the headboard. Hyunjin crawled on top of him and the other grabbed his waist and made him sit on his lap, a leg on each side of his body.

"How drunk are you?" Changbin asked before taking things any further, wanting to make sure Hyunjin was a hundred percent consenting.

"I didn't even finish one drink, Jisung forced me to dance with him as soon as I got here," He leaned in, their lips almost touching, "but I really appreciate that you're asking." he mumbled weakly, his warm breath hitting Changbin's lips.

Changbin didn't have time to say anything else before Hyunjin attacked his lips again, their kisses becoming sloppier by the second. Changbin ran his hands up and down Hyunjin's back, the silky shirt riding up his back exposing the milky skin there.

Changbin dropped his hands to the back of Hyunjin's thighs, bringing the younger's body impossibly close to his own. Just as the older opened his mouth to allow more access to the other, he felt the boy's velvety tongue shamelessly exploring his mouth.

Changbin let out a low grunt when Hyunjin started sucking on his tongue, a technique that was definitely new to him and that went straight to his dick. Having Hyunjin's body pressed so close and kissing him was overwhelming on its own, but now he truly felt like he was going crazy. He had kissed a few girls and boys here and there before, and had dated quite a few people but it was never someone he desired like Hyunjin.

His arousal was on a whole other level.

When Hyunjin pulled away for some air, his lips were bruised red, his hair was all over the place and his cheeks were flushed like he had just ran a marathon. Changbin decided this was his favorite view in the world.

Using his strength, Changbin rolled them over so he could be on top, immediately pressing wet kisses to the corner of Hyunjin's lips, to his jaw, and to the side of his neck. He sucked on the delicate skin there, immediately earning a soft moan from Hyunjin, who wrapped his long legs around his waist.

3 knocks at the door and a loud call for Changbin's name was what brought them back to reality and what made the older really realize what they were doing. "Changbin is that you? I heard someone managed to get in here."

They broke apart and Hyunjin hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment as he got off the older's lap. The sight made him smile fondly because he was adorable.

"Yeah it's me, don't worry. No one's having sex on my bed."

Hyunjin got up from the bed without saying anything and tucked his shirt back in his pants, brushing a hand through his dark hair. Changbin eyed at him curiously.

"How do I look?"

"You're going back there?" He ignored the previous question, resting his hands behind his head as he watched the younger's every move.

"Jisung will never shut up about us if we stay here. Even if we don't..." He gestured between the two of them, "you know."

"Do you really care about what people have to say?"

"No, but I know you do." He stated bluntly, and made his way to the door. Judging by the lack of noise coming from the other side of the door, it was fair to assume Chan was gone, "So, how do I look?"

"Hot."

Hyunjin shook his head as if he was annoyed but he still had an evident grin on his pretty lips, "I was looking for something along the lines of 'presentable' but I guess hot will do."

Just when Hyunjin had opened the door and was about to make his way out of the room, Changbin stopped him by speaking up.

"Hyunjin," he turned around to face the older boy who was still sitting on his bed but he was now pointing at the clock on his nightstand. It was a little bit past midnight, "happy birthday."

The younger beamed at that, "Thank you."

______

When Changbin woke up the next morning, Jisung was hovering him with a playful grin plastered on his face, and the older jumped in surprised as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, SpearB."

"What the fuck is your problem? I could've died just now!"

"You're being a tad too dramatic." Jisung got off the bed and allowed his friend to sit up. "There's a reason I'm here right now. Hyunjin told me what happened between you two before he left this morning. I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

Changbin looked surprised and repeated his words, "You want to make sure I'm fine? What happened to you?"

"Shut up. It's just.. He told me you stopped very suddenly when things were getting serious. He thought you were uncomfortable."

"Well, Chan interrupted us."

"When you were about to...?"

"I don't know if we were about to have sex but I had a feeling it was going there." Changbin leaned his head against the headboard, thinking, "I've never felt this way, Jisung. I mean usually, I like to wait for the relationship to get more serious before doing anything with someone but just kissing him got me all riled up. It's like he makes me lose all my self-control. I've never felt this way before, it's scary."

"Well, to be fair, you don't usually look like a lovesick fool either but Hyunjin's been making you do a lot of things differently."

Changbin ignored the subtle insult, "That's not a bad thing, right?"

"Not at all, that's just what love does to you." Jisung said confidently and that made the older believe him. After all, he knew what he was talking about. Apart from his parents, Minho and Jisung had been dating the longest from anyone he knew. They clearly knew how to balance their playful friendship and their lustful relationship. "Look, he went home to his parents to celebrate his birthday so you'll have a few days to get your shit together, but I hope you can come clean about your feelings when you see each other again. You both deserve to be happy."

"You're so supportive with me these days. I don't think I deserve you."

Jisung's smile faltered when he said that and Changbin's immediate response was to frown, "Oh god, what did you do?"

"Right... so funny thing, last night I accidentally stepped on our coffee table and it completely shattered." He forced out a laugh although nothing about this was funny, "Not that you mind, right? Like, you're the one who bought it but you never used it, right?"

"Han Jisung."

_______

To: hyunjinnie  
heyy  
hope you're spending a nice birthday with your family  
i missed you this morning before you left but I hope we can talk when you get back here

From: hyunjinnie  
i am having fun :)  
did jisung talk to you?

To: hyunjinnie  
briefly

From: hyunjinnie  
ok....  
anything i should worry about? :s

To: hyunjinnie  
not at all

From: hyunjinnie  
oof im glad  
and sure, can talk when i come back :)  
my mom doesn't want me to leave tonight bc she says taking the bus at night is dangerous

To: hyunjinnie  
she's right, stay safe  
see you soon

From: hyunjinnie  
you too <3  
________

When Hyunjin came back to their apartment after 3 days at his parents' house, Changbin felt all of his feelings resurface again (not that they ever left him, really). He never believed the proverb 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' but now that Hyunjin was standing in their living room and had his signature toothy grin, the one that's so big that his eyes wrinkle at the corners, he couldn't agree more.

He had missed him so much.

"Hyunjin!" Jisung jumped into the boy's arms, repeatedly kissing his cheeks, "My baby, I missed you so much."

"It was only a few days," Hyunjin rationalized, Jisung always tended to be more dramatic than necessary, but Hyunjin was clearly glad to see everyone again nonetheless.

"Try to live 3 days with a sulky Changbin."

"I wasn't sulky,"

Hyunjin immediately whipped his head to the older boy's way when he heard his voice, and his cheeks became bright pink when their eyes met. The last time they had seen each other was when they were in a very compromising position, doing more than platonic things. Changbin thought it was cute that the other was still flustered.

"Right, well, you weren't exactly happy either."

"Where is Chan?"

"He went to IKEA, we needed a new coffee table," Jisung announced and Changbin hated that he sounded proud, "with SpearB's money."

Hyunjin giggled at the sudden use of the older's stage name, and just because of the pretty sound, he decided to ignore it and let them laugh about it.

"Anyways, I have to email one of my teachers so I'll let you guys catch up," he headed to his room, obnoxiously humming one of the love songs he's been working on.

"So..."

"You said you wanted us to talk when I got back?"

"Do you want to grab a coffee with me?"

"Is this what you meant to ask me or do you want to tell me at a coffeeshop?" Hyunjin asked, laughing nervously.

"A little bit of both?"

"So you want to go on a date with me?"

"You're both losers." They heard Jisung yell from his room, and they laughed together, despite the blatant insult. It was probably the nerves.

"I thought I made it was obvious the other night when we were making out on my bed."

"No, that just meant you were physically into me. Going on a date means you like everything I have to offer." He was so cute, Changbin thought. Everything about him was so likeable and there wasn't an ounce of malice in his body. He just wanted to protect and cherish him forever.

"Well, I like everything about you." He stated the blunt truth, and Hyunjin's beamed from ear to ear.

"Good, because I like you too."

"Finally!" Jisung screamed.

_________  
The sun was setting beautifully behind Hyunjin, the orange lightening surrounding them hitting and highlighting prettily all of his features.

Their cups were nearly empty at that point, only a few ice cubes slowly melting at the bottom and Changbin chuckled as the younger tried his best to sip any remaining trace of coffee. He had a big scarf around his neck, and despite the two layers of jacket he was wearing, the tip of his nose was becoming pink due to the cold. It was nearing the end of March but it became chilly in the evening.

"Are you cold? We can go home."

"Hmm.." He thought for a second, "Only this hand feels cold."

"Coincidentally the one on my side?"

Hyunjin hummed and couldn't stop the growing smile on his face when Changbin's soft fingers entwined with his own. "It feels much better now."

"What about you? Are you cold?" Hyunjin asked curiously, and Changbin immediately stopped on his tracks.

"My lips are."

There was a moment of silence where Hyunjin just stared at the others lips.

He took a step closer, cupping the older's face with his cold hands despite blushing almost immediately.  
With the short distance between the two of them, Changbin thought he could probably start writing songs about how pretty every single shape and shade of brown in the younger's dark eyes were.

Hyunjin's hot breath was hitting Changbin's lips, so he subconsciously licked them.

"I don't usually kiss on the first date," Hyunjin joked because they had already kissed before. However, they couldn't laugh, eyes focused solely on each other thoughts only filled with anticipation.

"Is that so."

Hyunjin planted a soft kiss on his lips. Their kiss lasted for a moment, before Changbin pulled away to see the other's reaction.

The younger only puckered his lips cutely, silently asking for another kiss from the older, who happily complied.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," Changbin admitted as he kept pulling Hyunjin in to leave short pecks on his lips.

Hyunjin smiled fondly at the other's cheesiness, "Me neither."

__________

BONUS:

"Changbin, are you here?" Jisung suddenly asked from the other side of the door, after knocking two times. Changbin and Hyunjin gave each other a panicked look before they split apart and he cleared his throat to blurt out a quick 'yes'.

"Can I come in? You sound weird and I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Changbin whispered, getting up from his bed and running around the room in search for a shirt. He had no idea where he put it, and he couldn't think straight with a very much naked Hyunjin in his bed, only covered by a thin blanket, and his other best friend on the other side of the door.

"Uh, just a second, I just got out of the shower."

"I just need to take my computer, I forgot it here yesterday. Just cover your body or whatever."

"No! No.. Wait a second please."

"I'll hide under the blankets." Hyunjin grinned cutely, but his silhouette was still visible under the sheets, especially his dark raven hair. "He won't notice, he told me his vision was getting worse."

"Help me find a shirt instead."

"Or you could join me." Hyunjin opened his arms, a smirk on his face. He looked absolutely unbothered by the whole situation and Changbin thought he would probably kill him if he wasn't so sexy.

"No." Changbin whispered back, putting on an oversized sweater he found laying around, and a pair of boxer. He brushed a hand through his hair and looked back at Hyunjin who didn't even look like he was trying to hide under the blankets before opening the door.

"Why is your face so flushed?" Is the first thing Jisung asked as he pushed past Changbin to get the computer on the desk there.

"I was cold so I took a very hot shower."

"It smells like sex in here." He briefly commented, and Changbin bit his bottom lip nervously, eyes falling one too many times at the boy in his bed.

Just when Jisung was leaving and Changbin thought their plan had worked, he quickly added, "I'm in a hurry so I won't comment on how I can totally see Hyunjin in your bed, but please open a window or something."

Changbin groaned when the younger giggled from his bed.

"Well, that was successful." Changbin deadpanned once they heard the front door of the apartment close again, and Hyunjin giggled, snaking his long arms around Changbin's neck and leaving a long kiss on his lips.

"What were we talking about, again?" the younger slipped his hands under Changbin's shirt, feeling his hot skin under his fingers,

"Well, we have all day to remember."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
